You and I
by Pheria
Summary: Last chapter MikanNatsume HotaruRuka!. Review please
1. Chapter 1

**This is my third fic. But, t****his is my first Gakuen Alice fiction. Natsume and Mikan pairing. Sorry if my grammar is very bad. But, enjoy it. Read and review!**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

"Hotaru!! wait for me!" a little girl said. She is late today. Last night she couldn't sleep. Her minds is all about him, she only can think about him, nothing else. She just can't help it. Everytime she wakes up from her sleep, she only remember that she has been dreaming about him.

"I won't wait for you. Just walk by yourself, Mikan" her best friend, Hotaru said.

"Oh, please! Let me go to school with you..." she begged her.

"But, I'm gonna be late if I wait for you" Hotaru said. "See you later"

"Ho...Hotaru...!!!!!!" Mikan shouted to Hotaru. She rides her vehicle that she has been made by herself and that thing is flying.

'Boughhhh' Hotaru throws something to Mikan. Her new invention to anticipate Mikan's present.

"Awwww... You're so cruel, Hotaru!!" Mikan shouted to her but Hotaru has gone. "Hotaru... Why did you leave me?"

Ironic moment. It's always been like this everytime she late. Hotaru will leave her alone and go to school by herself.

Mikan Sakura is a girl from B-Class, she is a very cheerful girl. Always smile even though her life is hard. The reason that makes her came to the academy is her best friend, Hotaru.

Mikan walks to her class and she knew it very well that she is late.

"You're late, Sakura" Jinno-sensei said. It's mathematic lesson now and Mikan is making trouble for herself.

"I'm sorry, Jinno-sensei. I don't mean to be late in your class" she said

"But, you're already late. Now I want you to stand outside. Don't come inside until you're called" he ordered her

"I... I... I'm so sorry please let me join in your class"

"No comment!" he shouted

"Alright..." she said desperately.

Mikan is standing outside the class now, she understand it well if she has bad mark on mathematic she can't have an exam to Junior High School. That means she will have to repeat her class.

"Uhhh... everyday the same thing is keep happening. I'm tired..." she murmured to herself. Suddenly, Narumi-sensei passes her class and Mikan see him.

"Narumi-sensei!!" she shouted cheerfully

"Oh, Mikan. What are you doing outside the class? Isn't it Jinno-sensei's class now?" he asked

"Yes. But I'm late and he didn't let me join his class"

"I see. I'll ask him to let you join the class. Let's go!"

"Thank you, Narumi-sensei! I'm glad that I meet you here." she said

Narumi-sensei and Mikan go inside the class and ask Jinno-sensei for letting Mikan to join his class. After discussing with Narumi-sensei for a few minutes finally Jinno-sensei lets Mikan join his class.

"Thank you Narumi-sensei, Jinno-sensei too"

"It's okay Mikan" Narumi-sensei said to her. "See you"

Mikan joins the class and the lesson is continue until the bell ring and it's time for all the students to go back to their dormitory.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**In the dormitory**

"It's a relief that he let you join the class" Hotaru said

"You're lucky that you meet Narumi-sensei" Iinchou said

"I'm so lucky today. Uhmmm... about Natsume, do you all think that he is very quite today?" Mikan asked

"No, I think he behaved normally. Nothing unusual" Anna-chan said

"Yeah, I think that way too. But, Mikan, why do you often talking about him lately?" Nonoko-chan asked her

"It's not something like that" Mikan answered. Her face is blushing

"And why are you blushing after Nonoko-chan asked you?" Hotaru asked her

"I just feel that my body isn't well today" she lied.

"Oh, is that true? You're lying, right?" Hotaru asked her again. "I have known you very well. Don't ever think that you could lie to me, Mikan"

'Oppsss... Hotaru knew it. What would I say to her? Must I tell her the truth?' Mikan thought

"It's true. I had a nightmare last night" she lied again, because last night she couldn't sleep. How could she dream if she couldn't sleep?

"What was it about?" Iinchou asked

"I was dreaming about Natsume. He was burnt by his own fire" she continued her lie

"It's scary" Nonoko-chan said

"Yeah it was" Anna-chan agreed with her

"Huh... You keep on lying to us. It's ok if you don't want to tell us the truth" Hotaru said. And she left them, she went back to her room.

"Alright, I'm going to my room too. I'm very tired today" Mikan said

"Ok. Bye, see you later" Iinchou said

"Humph... bye" Mikan said and she returned to her room as she kept on thinking about Natsume.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**TBC**

**I'm not good in grammar, so tell me if you found any mistakes in this story. Read and review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second Chapter of "You and I". Sorry about my bad grammar. Enjoy this story!**

**Read and review please... :-)**

**-Pheria-**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

'Why is my head keep thinking about him?' Mikan asked herself. She's alone in her room and trying to get rid of everything about Natsume in her head.

'I don't know why... but somehow I... oh my God, Natsume!!!! Get out of my mind...I hate you...!!!! Really really hate you!' she tried to convinced her heart. 'But, I'm not hate him', suddenly her heart said it to her. 'Why are you so dumb Mikan? Are you crazy? And all of your friends right about you have already fallen in love with him. No that's not true' she said sternly to herself

'Tok...Tok...Tok...' someone knocked the door

"It's me, Hotaru. Can I come in Mikan?" Hotaru asked her

"Alright, come in Hotaru" Mikan said

"Are you really not going to tell me about something with you?" Hotaru asked her

"Because it's you... I'm going to tell about it" Mikan finally wanted to open her mouth about this 'secret love' matter

"You can tell me if you ready" Hotaru said

"I'm ready now. I'm going to tell you right now" she said and began her story. "Well, actually... about my dream that I told you and the others earlier, it's a lie"

"I knew it. You can't lie to me" Hotaru said. "Just continue your story"

"Yeah, I've been thinking about Natsume a lot lately. My mind couldn't stop thinking about him, all day and all night. I can't concentrate in class and I can't sleep easily at night as well. I always awake earlier than everybody in the academy, because I can only sleep for a few hours" Mikan told her as her tears began to fall down on her cheeks. "How can this happen to me? Is it some kind of disease or curse? Hotaru, tell me..."

"You, silly girl. There's no one going to sends curses on you. But it's true that you have a disease..." Hotaru said.

"What is it, Hotaru? What is the name of this disease?" Mikan asked her

"I'm not going to tell you unless you stop crying" she said to her

"Alright... alright... " she wiped her tears with both of her hands. "I'm not crying now, see"

"Good, I'll tell you what is your disease name... it's called Love Disease" Hotaru said and began to explain to her. "This disease is exist because you have feeling for someone and you think that person is the most precious to you. No one can replace that person existence in your heart" and bla...bla...bla...

"So, that means that I'm falling in love with Natsume? Are you serious? This couldn't be happening" Mikan said, she is really shocked by this fact.

"Yes, you are falling in love with him, I'm serious, it's happening now" Hotaru replied all her question

"What I'm going to do?" She asked

"Attract him, make him fall for you, too" Hotaru answered, like she thought that this way is really simple. But it's not so simple for Mikan. Her face gets red when Natsume is near her and natsume doesn't want her to involve with his life. Not a simple condition for Mikan. She hardly believe that Hotaru could tell her about attracting Natsume. It's just like a dream, Hotaru is changing a hundred and eighty degrees in Mikan's eyes.

"How can I attract him? He doesn't like my presence at all" Mikan said

"We will use the first strategy, 'ROOM STRATEGY'!" Hotaru said, she seems very spirited about this matter

"What kind of strategy is that, Hotaru?" Mikan asked

"I'll tell you later after I finished my invention" she said. "I'm going back Mikan, see you"

"Alright... see you" Mikan said. And Hotaru stepped out of the room

'What's wrong with Hotaru?' Mikan thought. 'It's unusual for her to involved in such a matter like this'

'I'm hungry. Is the dinner not ready yet?' she asked herself. 'Only Miso soup and a bowl of rice. It's very boring. Everyday always the same, except for special days'

She thought about food and fell asleep, this time she got a very well sleep because now she isn't thinking aboout Natsume but food.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Mikan awoke after sleeping for three hours.

'It's time to eat' she thought as she looked at the clock in her room.

"Oh no!! It has passed an hour since the dinner time!!!" she shouted. "What would I do? I'm hungry"

She kept shouting until she felt really tired and she went out of her room trying to search for some food.

"Mikan, why didn't you come for dinner?" Suddenly she met Nonoko-chan on the way to the kitchen

"I fell asleep three hours ago and when I woke up, I realised that dinner is already over" she replied Nonoko-chan

"Why don't you come with me to my room. I'll give you something that could make your stomach full" Nonoko-chan said

"Really?" Mikan asked. She doubted about it

"Yes. That's my new invention" she said

"Alright, I'll try it" Finally Mikan agreed to try it, but deep in her heart she didn't believe it.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"How does it feel, Mikan?" Nonoko-chan asked her

"Wow, you're right. My stomach is really full now. You're very talented, Nonoko-chan" Mikan said happily

"Thank you, Mikan. But, Hotaru's better than me" She said. "This invention is Hotaru's idea"

"Oh I see. But, you're really great, you made this thing yourself, didn't you?"

"Yes, I did"

"So, you're the inventor. Easy to understand right"

"Thank you, Mikan. You're the first to try this thing" she said. "Next time just tell me if you need this thing again"

"Ok. It's getting late, I think I should go now, Nonoko-chan. Thank you and see you tomorrow" Mikan said and waved her hand

"Alright, see you tomorrow" Nonoko-chan replied her.

Mikan walked out of Nonoko-chan's room and walked back to her room.

'I'm tired but I don't want to sleep anymore' she thought as she walked back to her room. 'I didn't expect Nonoko-chan's invention would help me. Anyway, I'm full now'

'Wait, who is that? Somebody is standing outside my room' A boy stood in front of her room. She walked closer to him.

A step closer and she figured him out. 'It's Natsume!'

She ran toward him, he didn't realise it.

"Natsume, what are you doing in front of my room?" she asked

"Ruka asked me to give you this" he handed the chocolate to her

"Why didn't he bring it to me by himself?"

"He seemed unwell today. So I thought I could give it to you. He really wants to give this thing to you. And one thing you must know is he made this chocolate by himself"

"Ruka-pyon... He's very kind. So I think I can call on him tomorrow" she said

"You don't need to. He will get better by tomorrow morning. You just give him your thanks in class"

"Alright. Thanks, Natsume. You really care about him, don't you?"

"So what..." he said and nodded

"Nothing, you and Ruka just like Hotaru and I"

"We're not stupid like you, Polkadot"

"Hey, you... I'm talking in a good way. Why are you always treating me like that?" she said desperately. Her heart beating fast as she talked to him. She is very nervous, yet happy that she could meet him.

"Good night" He said and leaving her by herself. Her face changed to red. And she entered her room.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Pheww... this is the end of chapter 2. Hope you all keep reading and reviewing this story. Tell me about my mistakes, especially in grammar. Thanks**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is the third chapter of You and I. Read and review!**

**Hotaru's personality is a bit weird in this story, I guess. But, I like it. Okay enjoy the story! (Sorry, my grammar is bad)**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

'I can't go to sleep if I keep thinking about him!' she told herself. 'Why did you come to my room a few minutes ago, Natsume?! You are stupid! What if I can't sleep because of you?!'

"It's really really a bad day. But, it makes me happy. He came to my room at night. Even though he did that for Ruka-pyon, but I'm happy" she murmurs. Natsume, Natsume, and Natsume... that name was very familiar to her. She loves the person who everyone calls Natsume. It's make her happy yet nervous when she thought about that guy. She's fallen in love with him... 'Yeah, falling in love with that annoying guy' she thought. And she forced herself to sleep, avoiding those Natsume's thing to conquer her mind.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Hello, Hotaru!!! I'm not late again today. Have you finished your new invention? What is it? Oh yeah, what is your plan about Natsume?" Mikan asked her many questions at once

"Don't be noisy in the morning, silly girl! I will answer your questions, but not all at once"

"Okay. First question! Have you finished your invention?" she asked, smiled cheerfully to her best friend, Hotaru

"Yes, I have"

"Second question! What is your new invention?"

"Sleeping Gun. You use it to make someone sleep in an instant"

"Third question! What is your plan about Natsume?" she asked for the third time

"I won't tell you. You would ruin all my plan if I told you" Hotaru answered

"Why is that?"

"You can't control yourself"

"I know it, but..."

"No 'buts'. Just do what I said. We'll do the plan after school is over" she said. And together they walked to class B.

"Oii... Ruka-pyon!!!" she shouted. "Thanks for the chocolate!" said Mikan. Ruka-pyon is better today. So he could attended today's class.

"It's okay. I want you to taste it. Because I made it myself, Natsume has eaten one too."

"I see."

'Ting...Tong' the bell rang.

"See you" Ruka-pyon said, and he's back to his seat, it's exactly beside Natsume

"Yeah, see you" Mikan went back to her seat too. 'I envy you, Ruka-pyon. You can always be near him' she thought and then smiled. 'Funny.. I envy him?' she thought again

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The class had begun, when the class started, she watched the teacher carefully. It is Narumi-sensei's class. But, after several moments, she looked around her and her eyes caught him. She gazed at him for moments, until Narumi-sensei's voice reached her.

"Mikan...?" Narumi-sensei asked. "Are you alright?"

"Ah! Narumi-sensei. You startling me" she said. Her face blushed. 'Now, everyone will know that I just stared at Natsume, how can I avoid all of them?' she thought

"Sorry, but what are you doing in the middle of the lesson?"

"Nothing, I just felt different today..." she lied. How many lies should she said to avoid other's curiousity?

"Oh, I see. Maybe you should go to rest"

"I think, I like it in class. I want to study for today" she said

"Okay, I get it. But, if you feel more worse, you must tell me"

"Thanks, sensei" she said and smiled. Narumi-sensei walked back in front of the class, he continued the lesson.

'That's a relief that everyone didn't notice it. I lied again today. Makes me feel sorry' she thought again. 'Did Natsume realize that I stared at him all the time?'

Mikan tried to concentrate on the lesson, hope that she will able to cover her feeling towards him so that nobody will notice her feeling, except Hotaru. She has already known everything. Her best friend, Hotaru wanted to help her to attract Natsume, Hotaru has a plan. But, she didn't let Mikan know about it. So, Mikan will just follow her best friend's plan. She is sure that Hotaru's plan will work just fine.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

All the lessons for today is already over. Mikan searched for Hotaru, she wanted to know Hotaru's brilliant plan

"Hotaru, what is the plan?"

"I have told you that I wouldn't tell you about it. Just follow what I said. Trust me" she said calmly.

"Okay. Now, what should I do?" Mikan asked her

"Sit on your desk in class. I'll shoot you with sleeping gun" she said

"Why should I do that?"

"Just do it. If this plan is not enough, I have many plans that we could try"

"Okay. I'll got to class right now" Mikan said. "The sleeping Gun, can it cause any injuries on our skins, like a normal gun?"

"No, it can't make any injuries. This gun is like a water-gun"

"Oh, I see."

"Hmm. So don't worry" Hotaru said. "I won't hurt you"

"Thanks"

They entered the class. Mikan sat on her chair and laid her head on the desk. Hotaru shooted her. And she has fallen asleep within a moment

"May you have a nice dream, Mikan" she said

"..." she couldn't answer her, she has fallen asleep, a very deep one.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Natsume, Jinno-sensei called for you" Hotaru shouted."He's in B-class. Persona is with him"

"What?! Persona!? What is that guy doing here?!" Natsume startled"Hey, Natsume. I think you should go to meet Jinno-sensei" Ruka said. 

"..." He didn't say anything, but walked back to his class.

'Got him' Hotaru thought.

Ruka-pyon only stared at him as Natsume vanished from his sight. Then he sat under a tree and played with his little cute rabbit. As for Hotaru, she followed Natsume, and of course she hid herself from him.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Natsume entered the classroom. He didn't see Jinno-sensei nor Persona. Only Mikan that was falling asleep on her desk that he could see so far.

'Damn that Hotaru, she trick me!' he thought. As he thought that, someone locked the door

"Open the door! I said open the door!" Natsume yelled to the person who locked the door, he is sure that the one who locked the door is Hotaru. Hotaru waited for them outside, pretended that she couldnt hear him

"Wake up, Polkadot. Ask your friend to let me out of this room. I don't want to stay here!" he said sternly. Mikan didn't wake up

"WAKE UP, YOU SILLY GIRL " he said, in front of her ears. Mikan awoke at once.

"Huh... what is it? Natsume? What are you doing here?" she asked

"Your friend, Hotaru locked the room from outside. She locked us inside, silly girl"

"Hotaru did?" she asked

"Yes, who else it could be if it is not her?" he asked her

"I don't know, maybe an officer?"

"Of course not. It must be her, she told me to meet Jinno-sensei and Persona here. And all that I could found is a silly girl!!" he said, his face is more stern than before. He is full of anger

"Sorry.." she said to him. Tears started to flow down from her eyes. Her cheeks are wet because of the tears. He gazed at him

"Don't cry!" he said. Mikan didn't listen to him, she kept crying

"I said don't cry!" Natsume yelled at her

"It's up to me whether I wanted to cry or not!" she said as her tears flowing down

"Cih!! That's why I hate girls, they're annoying"

"Just shut up, don't you?!" she exclaimed, rather ordering him

Natsume didn't say anything. Mikan became more nervous as her tears stopped to flow down. She has stopped crying.

'So, this is Hotaru's idea' she thought

"Have you finished crying? Asked your friend to let us out of here!" Natsume exclaimed

"Ask her yourself, I wanted to sleep here" Mikan replied him. She intended to make him and herself more closer.

"What!!?? How dare you!?" he said angrily. "I'll just burn you into ashes"

"I don't scared of you!" she said. She pretended like she is annoyed of him, Actually, she is happy to spend time only with him

"Let see what you could do" he said. Fire started to burn on his hand, he tried to burn Mikan's hair, but it's not work. Mikan used her nullification alice."Nullification, huh?"

'He can't burn me' she said to herself

"Let me tell you something, your nullification thing is not gonna work on this!" he said, and tried to burn her hair. It's work.

"ARRRGGGH!!!" she shouted. "MY HAIR! MY HAIR!! NATSUME, YOU FOOL, HOW DARE YOU!!???"

"How is it? Do you still against what I said?"

"No, I don't. Please extinct the fire!" she asked him. The fire is getting bigger and bigger

"Okay. I'll extinct it, now tell Hotaru to let me out of here!"

"Alright" she said. And walked in front of the door. "Hotaru, please open the door if you are outside!"

'Cklk...Cklk' the door has opened. But, when they looked outside, there's no one. But the two of them are sure that is Hotaru. Mikan knew that this plan isn't working on Natsume. As Natsume walked away from there, Mikan thought about Hotaru's another plans. 'What could it be?' she thought as she walked to the dormitory, and met Hotaru in her room.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**TBC**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Natsume is quite fiery in my fic. I like it, sorry for those who don't like it very much. This is the end of chapter 2. Sorry for late update. I've got many things to do. Review please! Thanks**

**-Pheria-**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the late update!!! Thanks for the reviews. :-)**

**The 4th chapter of You and I. Read and Review. Enjoy!**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- **

"Hotaru!!!" she cried. "What's your next plan? That plan just before wasn't working on him"

"Be patience, Mikan. There's no school tomorrow, we can't do any plans or he will know about your feeling" Hotaru said. "He is not an idiot"

"So, when we're going to do our next plan?" she asked

"Monday. I have five plans for now. We're going to launch the plans in an instant. From Monday to Friday. Like the first one, I'm not going to tell you what my plans are. You're going to ruin it."

"CRUEL! I'm the one who will do your plan, so why don't you tell me. Just give me a hint"

"Alright. A hint, just one. Okay, the plans name is started with B"

"What kind of hint is that, Hotaru!?" she shouted. "Unbelievable! You call this a hint! You're cheating!"

"No, I'm not cheating. That's a hint!"

"No, it's not" she said. "Goodbye, I'll go now"

"Go, then" Hotaru told her.

"Hotaru..." she said and left Hotaru alone in her room.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

'What is that?!' she thought. 'That can't be count as a hint, can it?'

She lied herself on the bed and thought about her discussion with Hotaru a few minutes ago. That's not worth for a thought. Maybe, yes for Mikan. She trusted her best friend with all the contents of her heart. She thought that Hotaru couldn't understand her. But, she is sure that Hotaru's choice is the best. She'll ruin the plan if she knows it. It's better if she doesn't know anything. 'Hotaru...' she murmured. 'Why are you so cruel? Why don't you tell me all of your plans? I knew that I would ruin it though, but at least give me a hint that will be useful for the plan' she thought.

"Oh yeah! Why don't I write a letter for Grandpa?!" she exclaimed. The girl rushed to take a pencil and a piece of paper.

**'Dear Grandpa,**

**It's been a long time since we met each other for the last time. I hope you are fine. Don't push yourself too hard. Grandpa, Hotaru is getting mysterious now. She doesn't want to share her plans with me. What I'm gonna do? Have you received the Howalon that I send you? Isn't it great? Do you like it?**

**Okay this is my letter all about. Don't forget to reply this letter, Grandpa!**

**With Love,**

**MIKAN'**

'Yap! I think this is perfect' she murmured. "I hope Grandpa could give me some advices about Hotaru'

In a moment, her thought go back to Natsume, she remembered when they were in class together, just the two of them because of Hotaru's plan. A good memory for her, but maybe not for Natsume. 'I wanted him to understand my feeling, but... Is it too hard to understand?' she asked herself. 'Or maybe he has already hate me for what I did in the past'. 'Oh no! I couldn't think about anything but him. Why it has to be him!?' she said again to herself.

It's already evening before she realized it. She stared at the letter that she has made for her Grandpa, she smiled. She took the letter and went out from her room, looked for Natsumi-sensei. Narumi-sensei is the one who delivers all her letters to Grandpa, he knows that it has a big risk, but Narumi-sensei still do it. She loves Narumi-sensei, he's just like a father to her. A father that she will never have in her life.

"Narumi-sensei!" she shouted to Narumi-sensei who was walking in the alley.

"Oh, Mikan. What is it?" he asked and smiled to the little girl

"I want you to give this letter to Grandpa. Could you do that for me, Narumi-sensei?" she asked. Her eyes were sparkling with hope.

Narumi-sensei couldn't ignore his precious student. "Alright, just leave it to me. Mikan, it's five o'clock, isn't it? Can you feed the rabbits?" he said

"Thanks, Narumi-sensei. I will feed the rabbits, don't worry. I will ask Hotaru for help too" she replied

"Good, then. I'll leave it to you. Thank you" he said and left Mikan. Mikan waved her hand and he waved his hand to her.

Mikan looked for Hotaru, in her 'sacred' laboratory. She wanted to feed the rabbits with Hotaru, her best friend she ever had. She ran to her laboratory, and breathless when she was in front of her room

"Ho...Hotaru... are.. you there?" she asked.

"Yes, come in, Mikan" Hotaru answered, she already knew Mikan by her voice.

"Hotaru, Narumi-sensei wants us to feeds the rabbits now, will you lend me a hand?"

"Hmm... alright" she answers. "Let's go then"

"Okay" Mikan agreed. The two of them stepped out of the laboratory and went to the rabbit cage behind the school-building. It takes five minutes to go there.

"Polkadot. What are you doing?" someone's voice said

"Natsume!" Mikan exclaimed and turned her head

"So, you're with your 'crazy-genius' best friend" he said.

'What is 'crazy-genius'? Natsume's kinda silly,huh?

"What did you call me just now?" Hotaru asked him

"I just called you 'crazy-genius' silly girl! How dare you locked me in classroom with Polkadot!" he exclaimed. His face made Mikan and Hotaru knew that they have made him very angry

"Who locked you? Me?" Hotaru said and pretended that she didn't know anything

"Who else?!" he asked

"Hey, you two stop fighting!" Mikan sternly said. "Hotaru, let's feed the rabbits. Leave him alone" Mikan forcefully pulled Hotaru and leave Natsume who was angry by himself

"It's just not like you Mikan, that words just now..." Hotaru said. "But, thanks... For stopping me fighting with him"

"It's okay Hotaru."

"Let's hurry up, Mikan"

She nodded as the sign that she was agree with her friend.

"Hotaru, can you tell me what is your next plan?"

"Beacuse you've stopped me fighting with Natsume, I will tell you the strategy's name, 'BOOK STRATEGY'" she told Mikan

"What is that? Sounds weird" Mikan said, she didn't satisfied with what her friend just said

"I told you that I will tell you the strategy's name, so I won't tell anything anymore. You just get along with the plan" she said

Mikan really wanted to know the plan, yet Hotaru didn't tell her anything that could be a hint, the name of the strategy wasn't enough as a hint.

"C'mon Hotaru. Couldn't you just tell me what kind of plan is it?"

"No, I couldn't"

"Yes, you could. So please"

"We'll talk about it later. Feed the rabbits first" Hotaru finally said

"So you're going to tell me?" she asked. "I'm really glad"

"Maybe not..." she whispered

"What did you just say, Hotaru?" Mikan asked her with smile

"Nothing..." she answered and shook her head

"Alright. Let's feed them"

"Feeding...Feeding the rabbits... I love them... lalalalalala" Mikan sang

"Mikan stop it or I will faint immediately. Your voice, it's horrible!" Hotaru said

"Eh?" she asked. "I think you're going to wear that ear plugs"

"I didn't bring them with me." she said. "Only money.."

'Money, money, and money is that all her mind is about?' Mikan said to herself

"I see. Okay, I will stop singing for you"

"Thank God, you understand my condition" Hotaru said. "Hey, Mikan. Why don't we eat after feeding these rabbits and having a bath? It would have been dinner that time"

"Sure. We'll go together"

"Okay"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**4th chapter is done. Hope you're waiting for the next. Please leave some reviews. I need it very much. Thank you! I love the readers and reviews:-)**


	5. Chapter 5

**This is the fifth chapter of You and I. I'm sorry if there were many grammatical mistakes in the story. Read and review... Enjoy!!**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

"Hotaru, my stomach is full. Let's go to your room and tell me your next plan..." Mikan said

"No, I haven't done eating yet. I'm still hungry" Hotaru responded

"Oh my God, you have eaten much more than I. How can your stomach still asking for food?" she shocked that her best friend Hotaru still want to eat.

"I'm eating for food supply at night. I kept thinking about something that important. You never use your brain to think about something more than two hours, so this is one of the differences between us" Hotaru explained

"Oh, I see... WHAT have you said?! I could think more than two hours!!" she cried out. "How could you say that to me, Hotaru!!!"

"..." Hotaru didn't answer her. She just keep eating until dinner time is over.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Mikan, bring me Natsume's book" Hotaru said

"Why do you want me to bring his book?"

"Just do it..." Hotaru said. "It's for your own sake"

"He has many books, which one should I bring to you?"

"Anything you could find..."

"Alright. I'm going to see him now" Mikan said

"It's already night. It's better you asked him tomorrow"

"Oh yeah, that's quite true"

"Get some sleep. Please..." Hotaru said and pointed her finger to let Mikan understand that she asked her to get out of her room.

"Hotaru... you are really cruel...you asked me to get out of your room with force!" she exclaimed

Hotaru kicked her out of her room. "Good night, Mikan " she said. and 'Blam!' she shut her room's door

She walked to her room. A 'not-special-room' that she has as a one-star alice user.

"Has Narumi-sensei given my letter to Grandpa?" She asked herself. "I wonder what is Granpa doing now. I hope he's fine"

She went to sleep.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_"Wow, I'm just like a princess" Mikan said to herself_

_"Princess Mikan, you're more beautiful than any flowers in this world. Will you marry me?" Natsume said._

_"Prince Natsume..." Mikan said softly. "I will..."_

_"I love you, Princess..."_

_"Me too" Mikan said softly_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Mikan, I come to pick you up" Nonoko-chan said outside Mikan's room. "Are you still sleeping?"

"Huh.. what...?" she murmured. And looked at her clock. "Oh no!!!!! It's only ten minutes before the first lesson begins" she shockly exclaimed. 'What a dream!' she thought, and forget her dream in a moment

"Mikan hurry up, or you'll be late." Nonoko-chan still outside her room

"Nonoko-chan, don't wait for me. You can just go to school without me" Mikan said

"Alright, if you say so" she left Mikan

Mikan went to have a shower and run to the school as quick as possible. And luckily, she arrived just a few seconds before Narumi-sensei enter the class

"I'm lucky.." she whispered with cheerful face. She gets along with the lesson well until the last lesson.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Natsume, can I borrow one of your books please?" she asked

"No" he said

"Please. I need it to make an invention"

"No"

"Please. You can give me a condition for it..." finally Mikan said

"Alright then, you must become my servant. That's the only condition for the book" Natsume said

"Okay, I get it" she said desperately

"Good. Clean my shoes.." he said

"What???!!!!!" Mikan exclaimed. "How dare..." Mikan realizes that she can't reject his order now

"You will be my servant for a month. Don't forget it. " he said

"'kay..." she received her first order from him. "I'll get a napkin. So just wait over here"

"..." he nodded as sign that he agreed

She went to take a napkin and then come back to clean his shoes.

"Are these clean?" she asked

"Not yet.. clean it again"

"okay" Mikan answered. She cleaned it again. and asked him the same question. But, he said they're not clean yet. She cleaned it over and over again. Until Natsume said that the shoes are clean, she was cleaning his shoes.

"Can I have the book now?" she asked

"Here... Returned it tomorrow" Natsume said

"Okay!" she said. "Thanks, Natsume" she ran to the dormitory and saw her best friend, Hotaru.

-----

"Hotaru, I've brought the book!" Mikan exclaimed

"Good, now give it to me.." Hotaru said

"Here it is!" Mikan gave the book to her best friend Hotaru

"You can go now. I'll meet you when the time has come" Hotaru said

"What!? So I can't see how is your invention working on the book?" Mikan asked

"No, you can't" Hotaru said. "It's going to be alright. So don't worry"

"Alright, just meet me in my room if you need me"

"Yeah, I will" Hotaru said

Mikan left her friend Hotaru and Hotaru put a wrapper on the book.

'This should do it' she thought. 'I'm going to meet Natsume, so he can enters the book and then I'll let Mikan to go inside too'

------

"Natsume!" Hotaru shouted. Natsume turned back his face with a surprise look.

"What is it? Are you going to play with me again 'crazy-genius' girl?" he asked.

"No, I'm not. I'm here for returning your book that Mikan borrowed from you. This is it" she said. And she hit his head with the book. 'Got you' she thought. Natsume is being sucked by the book

"What are you doing!!?" he asked, his body was half sucked by the book. "Arrggghhhh...!!!" he shouted and his body was all sucked by the book

Hotaru didn't care about him. Luckily Ruka-pyon isn't around. 'Pheww... It's my luck' she thought. 'Now, it's Mikan turn to be sucked by the book. This is an adventure story book. Interesting...'

-----

"Mikan. Can I come in?" Hotaru said. She is carrying the book with her

"Come in, Hotaru" Mikan responded

"Be ready, this one is going to suck you..." Hotaru whispered

"What did you just say, Hotaru?" Mikan asked

"Get ready!" Hotaru ordered

"Yessir!" Mikan replied.

'Bukk...' Hotaru hit Mikan's forehead

"Aww... why did you do that, Hotaru?" she asked. She hasn't been sucked by the book

"Oh, yeah. I forgot. Nullification, huh.." Hotaru spoke to herself.

"What do you mean?" Mikan asked her

"Just don't use your alice, Mikan" she told her

"But why did you hit me?" Mikan asked

"For your sake" Hotaru told her.

'Bukk...' the second hit for Mikan. This time she really is sucked by the book.

"Have a nice trip!" Hotaru said

"Hotaru!!!!" Mikan shouted. And she's not there anymore, she was sucked by the book.

------

Hotaru went out from Mikan's room. She wanted to get herself inside the book. It's not fun when there's nobody with her. 'Ask Ruka!' she told herself. 'Ruka wanted to see Natsume, too. And I wanted to see Mikan. We're equal. So I'll ask him to join me, spying Natsume and Mikan as well'

She asked Iinchou, Nonoko-chan, Anna-chan, and anybody she could meet on her way to meet Ruka. Finally, she find Ruka. He's playing with the animals

"Ruka-kun" she said

"Hotaru!" he exclaimed. He was shocked that Hotaru saw him when he was playing with the animals, she saw him using his alice.

"Do you want to come with me to this book?" Hotaru asked him

"What do you mean, Hotaru?" he asked her

"Natsume and Mikan are inside too" Hotaru said

"Natsume is inside the book? I must go" Ruka said.

"Good. Come with me. We must find a place to put this book. I mean, a safe place" Hotaru said

"..." he said nothing but nodded as sign that he's agree with her

"Do you know where is the place that we're looking for?" Hotaru asked

"I do." he said

"Let the animals keep it in the forest!" Ruka said. Hotaru agree with him

-----

**In the forest**

"I'm sorry, I must hit you" Hotaru said

"It's alright" he said. "I have told the animals to keep this book in the safe place"

"Good, let's go" Hotaru said. She hit Ruka-pyon's head. After he has been sucked, she hit her own head with the book.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**TBC**

**I hope all of the readers like it!! I wanted to make Hotaru x Ruka. I love them! **

**The wrapper name is Super-Human-Sucker. It can suck people to enter the world of book and won't let them out until the story is over. **

**That's an explaination from me, since Hotaru hasn't told it to anyone...**

**Don't forget to leave some reviews!!!! **

**See you on the next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six of You and I. Thanks for the reviews. Hope you like this chapter! Sorry, if there were many mistakes in grammar. Okay then, enjoy the story and don't forget to leave some reviews!**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

"Wake up, Polkadots! I have been waiting for you for a half hour" Natsume said. Mikan hasn't wake up.

"Great! So you won't wake up, huh?! I'll just burn you until you're awake" he said to her but it mostly like that he is speaking to himself. Natsume's fire is around Mikan, she starts to sweat.

"It's hot..." she murmured.

"It's HOT!!!!" she exclaimed and awoke right away

"Have you awaken, Polkadots?" Natsume asked with an annoying voice

"How can you burn me, Natsume?!" she asked him

"I just want to wake you up. It will be cruel if I leave you alone in a place like this" he said

"But, you can use another way to wake me up!" she still angry with him

"I have shouted to you for countless time, but you didn't wake up. You kept sleeping. And I guess I have no choice" he explained

"Alright. I forgive you" she said

"Who wants you to forgive me? I'm sorry, I never asked you to forgive me" Natsume said

"Oh yeah, by the way, where are we?" Mikan asked

"Inside the book" Natsume said

"How could you know we're insde the book?" Mikan asked him again

"Your best friend did it, why don't you ask her? Oh yeah, I guess she isn't here" Natsume said

"How can we get out of this book?" Mikan asked again with her silly face

"Don't know. I just want to walk. Who knows, we might get to know how to get out of this book" Natsume said and he walked into the forest.

'What is this book about? I don't remember about this forest at all' he thought. 'Is this really my book?'

"Natsume, we're in your book. You're supposed to know the way to get out" she said and broke his thought

"I know it, just follow me" he lied. 'Damn it! How I supposed to know how to get out of this place? I have never read this book... Maybe, this book is Ruka's... No way! I haven't read it he let me borrow it two weeks ago, but I've got no time to read it' he thought

"Are you sure you know the way? I think you're not sure..." she didn't really believe in him

"Just follow me..." he said again.

"Alright.." she followed his steps. "There's a village.."

"We might find a clue if we asked the villagers about this world" Natsume told her

'I guess I'm true that you didn't know this place at all...' she thought and laughed

"Why are you laughing, Polkadots?!" he asked sternly

"Nothing.." she tried to stop laughing. The village is still far away, maybe they will reach it if they keep on walking for kilometres.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Hey, Ruka do you know about this place?" Hotaru asked

"I'm sure that I knew this place... but I forgot. Can you give me time to remember it?" he asked

"Sure. It will be easier if you know about this place" she said. The two of them were sitting under an apple tree.

'Pluk'

An apple fell from the tree and hit Ruka's head

"Aww.." Ruka said and pick the apple. And staring at it for a while

"Are you okay? What's with the apple?" she asked

"Hey, I remember this story, this is the last story in the book" he said

"How many stories are there in the book?" she asked

"Five stories. We're in the last story"

"We're a character from this story now. From your clothes, I'm sure that you're the poor guy in the story. So what's the story about?"

"Leaves of hope" he answered. "Leaves that could grant any wishes"

"The main character?"

"A noble girl and a farmer" he answered

"So, I'm the noble girl" she said.

"You must go to the noble man's house, you're his daughter-in the story. And you must tell him that you have met a farmer, and you like him-" Ruka said and suddenly stop talking. "Oh my, we're going to marry and have ten daughters and sons in the end of the story!" he said with a loud voice

"What!? That couldn't be happen...We couldn't have any children..." she said, uncertain of what she had heard

"I don't know about it. But let's finish the first act, first. Think about the children later" he said and regained the control of himself

"I agreed. Oh yeah, Ruka-kun, once you talk with someone in the story, you won't be able to control yourself, so you only can talk to yourself without voice. That's all I want you to know this time.." then Hotaru waved her hand at him

"Hotaru.." he called her

"What is it?" Hotaru turned at him

"Ahh.. Nothing" he said to her and then she ran to a house that Ruka told her to go to.

'What is it? I'm happy that I could be with her. I wish I could stay with her longer. Eh? What did I wish?' he thought._ 'I didn't even remember Mikan, though I love her. Is this mean I have fallen for Hotaru?'_

Ruka didn't even realize that someone's watching him, he was really deep in his own thought.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Father, I'm back" Hotaru said cheerfully

"Oh my dear daughter... welcome back" her father-in the story- said. His hair was just like Hotaru's, his skin was pale, and he had beard on his face. His smile was warming. It made Hotaru like him in the first time they met

"Why are you waiting for me in front of the gate?" she asked

"I want to meet you, I have something for you, my little princess" her father said

"What is it? What is it, father?" she asked impatiently. _'The wrapper is working well. I didn't even need to act. My body has worked on its own' she thought_

"Let's come inside first. It's cold outside" he said

"Okay" she said.

Her father sat on his chair. The chair was made of velvet, and it had a suitable color to match the room... red... a perfect chair for a place like this house. Hotaru herself sat on a carpet near her father's chair.

Her father took something behind his chair.

"This is for you, princess" he said. He looked really old and Hotaru realized that maybe his father was really old

"Thank you, I love you father" she said and stand up to give a kiss on her father forehead

"I love you too" her father said. And give the present to Hotaru, it was beautifully wrapped.

"Can I open it?" she asked

"Not here. Go to your room and open it. Think of something you want when you open it" he told her. "It'll grant you any wish"

"Alright, see you, father. I'll be back after I open it"

"..." he nodded

Hotaru went to her own room. She got something from a man that she didn't really know, but she called him father.  
_'I really want to know what is inside this beautiful gift. But what should I wish for it...?' she thought_

"I wish for a beautiful dress" she said. It's not her who want a dress. It's the noble girl who wanted it.  
_'Oh yeah, I'm just following the story, no need for thinking that hard' she thought_. And then she began to open the gift.

_'What a beautiful dress!' she thought_  
"Wow, beautiful!" Hotaru said. And once again it's not her who want to said something like that. And she ran to meet her father who was still sitting on the same chair.

"What did you wish, daughter?" he asked

"A beautiful dress. Look I got this!" she said

"Ah beautiful" her father agreed

"Yes, father. Thanks for this dress" she thanked him

"You've already said thanks to me... before you opened the gift"

"Oh yeah, I forgot..." she said. "But, isn't it alright to said thanks many times as you could?"

"It's alright..." he answered and laughed

"Oh father, don't laugh like that. You like to make fun of me, your only and precious daughter" she said

"Okay, okay I'll stop laughing.." he said, but still laughing, and finally stop."Why don't you wear the dress?" he asked her

"No, I'll keep it until I must wear it"

"Alright"

"Father, I want to tell you something." she said  
_'What is she going to tell her father?' Hotaru thought_

"What is it?"

"I met a handsome man under an apple tree"  
_'So this is the part that Ruka mentioned' Hotaru thought again_

"Do you like him?" he asked

"Very much.." she answered

"What is he? A merchant?" he asked

"No, a farmer" she honestly answered

"A farmer?" he asked

"Yes, a farmer"

"Can you let me meet him, princess?" he asked

"Sure, I'll tell him that you want to meet him"

"I'll be waiting for him" he answered

"Don't worry, I will tell him as soon as possible. An I think that he would like to meet you. He is really kind" she said. And went back to her room, and try her newest dress. She looked beautiful. The noble girl in the story want to show the dress to the farmer.

"I'll wear it for you" she said.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Natsume, how long should we walk? I'm tired. Don't you feel tired?" Mikan asked

"Not at all. Only Polkadots will feel tired" he said

"Damn you, Natsume! Anyway, I think we only walk and end up in the same place. Why don't we leave a sign? So we could know if we were really walk in circle" she suggested

"A really good idea for Polkadots to think of" Natsume said and picked up a rock on the road.

"What's that rock for, Natsume?" she asked

"Just see.." he said. And write something on a tree with that rock

"Oh, I see, you make a sign with it"

"Yeah, let's walk again. No complains" he said

"Alright"

They walked again.

"I think this is the place where we made a sign..." Mikan said. Natsume looked for the tree that has a sign that he has made before.

He found it.

"We're really walking in a circle. We must find a place to rest, because we musn't be exhausted" he said

"Yeah, I agreed" she said and looked around her. "Natsume, there's a cottage"

"Let's go there. Maybe we can ask the owner to let us stay for a night" he said

Mikan nodded and they went there.

"It's empty" she told him

"It's better, we don't need to ask anyone's permissions then"

"Someone has just moved from here, I guess. Because it is still clean"

"That's quite reasonable. I guess so" he said. "Let's get some rest"

"I'm hungry..."

"This is for you..." he said and gave her a bar of chocolate

"Aren't you hungry, Natsume?"

"No, I'm not" he said. That's true, he had forgotten about his own stomach. Because he really wanted to get out of the book, the other reason was he had eaten two bars of chocolate on the way to the cottage.

"Thanks, Natsume..." she thanked him

"No, problem. I will rest over there, see me if you need me" he said as he pointed his finger to a corner and left her by herself

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Hey, what are you doing? You haven't moved a bit since she left" suddenly a girl appeared and surprised him

"Whoaa...!!" he shouted. Ruka was shocked by her. She suddenly appeared behind him. She just like Sadako Yamamura

"Hey, why are you shouting?" she asked

"Oh nothing..." he said  
_'I don't want to say 'nothing'...' he thought. 'Oh yeah, I'm controlled by the farmer's boy in this story'_

"So, why are you keep staring at the nobleman's house? " she asked. "And the girl who was with you hours ago, she is the nobleman's daughter, right?"

"Yeah, you right. She's his daughter. I'm waiting for her" he answered  
_'My God, this boy is really fallen for the noble's daughter' Ruka thought_

"You like her?" she asked

"Kinda" he said  
_'Quite true, I like her, too' Ruka thought. 'Not the noble girl, but Hotaru'_

"I see. I'll help you to win her heart"

"What are you going to do?" he asked curiously

"I'm a fairy actually. It's quite an easy job" she said

"Thank you,... what should I call you?" he asked  
_'The fairy will help me until the end of the story. Thank God' Ruka thought._

"Ilya, call me Ilya..." she told him

"Thank you, Ilya-san" he said. "And can I ask you something?"  
_'He's going to make her mad...' Ruka thought_

"Okay what is it?" she asked, she looked seriously at him

"Ummm... usually, a fairy has a long life, how old are you? A century?" he asked curiously  
_'Look at her, she is mad now, my God... he is such a fool. How can he asked that kind of question to a girl' Ruka thought_

"How dare you asking me that question!!! I'm not that old!" she said. "No answer!"

"Sorry... well then, let's start winning her heart!" the farmer's boy said

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**TBC**

**-0-0-0-0-**

**Sorry for the late update, the internet connection wasn't working for weeks, so I can't make progress in the story.**

**And Sorry for grammatical mistakes in this chapter**

**Oh yeah,**

**I made an account in friendster and yahoo, add me(if you want to). My email address is written in the profile...**

**Thanks for all your attention and don't forget to leave reviews. And thanks for reading this chapter!**

**See you!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry, super late update! I've got so much things to do. I'm really really sorry!**

**Read and review...!**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

"Natsume, I have an idea... How about I using my nullification alice? We can get out of this book!" she said cheerfully.

"So, a silly girl could think about a good idea. Now use your alice, Polkadots"

"Okay!" she answered. She tried to use her alice. But, nothing happened.

"You really are silly. You can't use your alice in any situation. You just use it unintentionally, not because you want to" he said angrily. "I'll make you use your alice!"

Natsume started to burn all the things around them. Mikan looked at him surprisedly, she didn't think Natsume will burn those things to make her can use her alice.

"Now, use your alice, or both of us die!" he said.

"Alright...alright!!" she said. "The fire is becoming bigger"

"Use your alice now!"

"NOOOO!!" she shouted loudly.

* * *

_"My body is disappearing, what's happened?" Ruka asked himself. "Has something happened in this world?"_

While Ruka was thinking about it, the boy still walked with the fairy like nothing has happened.

_"Can I get out of this place?" he asked himself._

* * *

_"Who has finished the story? Mikan?" Hotaru thought. "Goodbye, beautiful world"_

_And Hotaru felt that she was not inside the girl's mind anymore. She felt free..._

* * *

The kids have returned, the book was kept under the falling leaves by the animals. They were back and all of them were unconscious. Ruka was beside Hotaru, Natsume and Mikan were under a big tree.

After several minutes, Ruka has awaken. He opened his eyes, and looked around... All of his friends were unconscious, then he looked at Hotaru, who was lying beside him. Ruka thought, that she is beautiful. She is really beautiful, though sometimes she is so money-minded. Then Ruka tried to wake her up. At first, she didn't want to wake up, and kept saying, "Let me sleep" until she realized that she was sleeping on the ground.

"Feeling better, Hotaru?" he asked

"Yeah, thanks for waking me up. Shouldn't we wake them up?" Hotaru said and looked at Mikan and Natsume who were unconscious

"Better to leave them alone, so after they wake up later, they could talk to each other" Ruka said

"But, what will they think if they don't see us?"

"Don't think about that. Just take the book and let's get out of here" Ruka said, and he added, "After all, soon they'll know we are alright"

"Alright then..." Hotaru said, she took the book and went back to the dormitory with Ruka.

* * *

"What're you going to do now?" Ruka asked Hotaru, they nearly reached the dormitory.

"I'm going to my bedroom. I feel really sleepy" Hotaru said.

"Alright then, see you tomorrow... Uhmmm, I just want to say a few minutes ago, you're so cute" Ruka said. Then, she blushed...

"What did you mean by that?" she said asked him

"When you were sleeping, you looked so cute... though sometimes you're so money-minded... Hahaha" he said. Then Ruka realized, that Hotaru was really shy. "Just kidding... see you tomorrow" he added.

"See you then" she said and walked to her room. Ruka, too, went to his own room.

* * *

_'He said that I'm cute' Hotaru thought as she walked to her room. 'He was the first to say it to me..., I don't know why, but I'm happy. It's a different feeling than usual. When Otou-san or Mikan said it to me, I didn't have this feeling...'_

Suddenly, she realized that she has just passed her room. She went back, and entered the room. Soon, she has changed her clothes and fell asleep on her bed.

* * *

Mikan and Natsume found themselves lying under a big tree. They knew that they were back to their own world.

"You alright?" he asked her.

"I'm alright" she said. "What about you?"

"I'm fine, too." he answered.

"Let's get back to the dormitory. The sun is going to set soon"

"Let's go, then..." Natsume agreed. _'Where is the book? Is it gone?'_ Natsume thought. But, he didn't look for it, or told Mikan about it. He just walked away from there and went straight for the dormitory.

Ruka was so hungry, so he couldn't go to sleep. It was thirty minutes before the dinner is ready. He was really bored, and worried that Natsume hasn't waken up. But, he guessed that Natsume will be alright, and that lessen his worried. He thought about Mikan then...

_'I remember that I've fallen in love with Mikan not so long ago...' he thought. 'I know that Natsume like her, actually, though sometimes he prentends to hate her'. 'I like Mikan so much, that I nearly don't care about Natsume's feeling. But, I've just told Hotaru that she was so cute back then. When I stared at her... I don't have that feeling towards Mikan. When I thought about Hotaru, I just thought of her as a friend not more, and not less.'_

Ruka was thinking so hard, 'why-and-why' questions kept appearing if he found answers. And when he looked at the clock, he knew that now is the time to full his stomach. He shook his head to let himself relax and not thinking about what he was just thinking of a few minutes ago. And he went to the dining-room as fast as he could.

Mikan was knocking at Hotaru's door. Hotaru hasn't come for dinner, so Mikan thought of coming to Hotaru's bedroom and told her that dinner is already begin.

"Hey, Hotaru... Are you there?" she said. _'Should I try to open the door? What if she get mad if I do that?'_

Mikan opened the door. The door was unlocked. Hotaru was sleeping on her bed, as if she was really tired. Then Mikan went out without waking her up. It was unusual for Hotaru to sleep like that, so Mikan knew thaat her friend is really really tired, and didn't want to bother her.

"Don't forget to lock the door next time, Hotaru!" she whispered as she stepped out of the room. She went back to the dining-room to tell her friends who were waiting for Hotaru not to wait for her because she was in a deep sleep, and maybe won't get up until next morning.

Mikan was eager to tell Hotaru about her experience this time. She didn't tell any of her friends about 'The Book', she wanted Hotaru to be the first to know about this experience. And she was going to say thanks to Hotaru, Mikan thought that Hotaru has worked so hard that it made her really tired... And the last thing she was going to do was to tell her that she'll win Natsume's heart with her own work. Not by Hotaru's device, or anyone's help, maybe sometimes she would need some help. But, she won't ask for help if it is not necessary. Mikan felt like she was a burden to Hotaru, so she should, at least, try to do many things by herself...

_'Thanks so much, Hotaru... The Book has taught me how you work hard to reach everything that you have now. Watch me, I'm going to work hard, too._

**TBC****Finally, chapter 7 is finished. Tell me if you find any grammar mistakes. I'll try to correct them. Since I am really busy lately, maybe the next chapter will be late, too. But, I promise to make it as quick as possible... See you!**

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

**This is it the final capter of You and I!! Enjoy...**

* * *

After their last adventure, Mikan has never asked Hotaru to help her to win Natsume's heart. But, she still often to asks her best friend if she can't understand mathematics or biology. Since that last adventure, too, Hotaru and Ruka change, and Natsume as well. Mikan didn't know why, but she felt that Natsume has changed his attitude towards her, he was much more gentle to her, and she was really happy, that now Natsume has changed. She felt like the chance to win his heart is now open for her, although she has won his heart.

As for Hotaru and Ruka, they didn't talk much. Just staring at each other in every chance. Ruka has asked Hotaru for a date, actually it can't be called a date, because it was not just the two of them who will go, the whole class will. But, Hotaru was happy, when Ruka asked her to go with him to Central Town. She agreed to go with him after she confirmed that her feeling to Ruka is truly love, she didn't want to make a mistake. She didn't like miscalculation.

* * *

"Well, should we go now?" Ruka asked Hotaru. He took her hand, and held it. Ruka's hand felt warm for Hotaru. She blushed when the other kids saw Ruka held her hand.

"Don't look at me that way" she murmured.

"What did you say, Hotaru?" Ruka asked

"Ah.. nothing... it's really nothing" she answered

"Alright then, let's go..." Ruka said. And he added, "Don't mind them, okay... Relax".

"Don't said that to me. You mind about what they think, right?" she asked her.

"Okay... okay, no more talk. Just get into the bus, and look for seats for us!"

"Where do you want to go?" she asked as Ruka turned his back.

"Forgot something... I won't be long. That thing is on the bench there" he said, and pointing at the bench under the tree.

"Okay then" she walked into the bus. And she looked for the seat that will be comfortable for them.

_"What is the thing he left behind? I really want to know..." she thought._

Ruka ran as quickly as possible, he nearly missed the bus. He got inside and gave the things he left behind to Hotaru.

"A leaf?" she asked

"Yes"

"Thank you, Ruka" she said.

Mikan and Natsume went to the Central Town as well, together with Hotaru and Ruka. Mikan has a plan to make Natsume show his feelings to her, she didn't care whether he loved her or not. She just wanted to know. So she asked Hotaru and Ruka to help her.

"Please Hotaru, help me..." she asked her

"Alright, alright Ruka and I will help you, but we do not want to responsible if you got negative from him" she said. Though actually she knew Natsume's feeling won't be negative.

"Thanks, don't forget to pretend that everything was real!" Mikan told her

"I won't" Hotaru said.

At the Central Town, Mikan suddenly fell down. Her face looked pale.

"Are you okay?" he asked. He worried about her.

"I'm okay" she told him.

"Can you stand up?" he asked again

"Yes..."

"I'll buy some drink for us, you just sit here" he told her. "Imai, can you come with me?"

"Sure" she answered. Then, Ruka stayed with Mikan and Hotaru went with Natsume.

"Do you know something about Mikan, Imai? She looked sick" he asked her.

"Well, yes. Actually, she doesn't want you to know about this, but I'll tell you because I don't want you regret your actions later."

"Tell me"

"Mikan got a disease, I don't know what kind of disease is that, but her time is not much, she only got three months, and she will die" she said.

"What!!" he said loudly. "You lied"

"No, I'm not. It's true" she said and then she bought 4 orange juices.

"It can't be"

"If you want to tell her something, why don't you just say it to her" she told him, Natsume didn't respond.

Both of them went back to where Ruka and Mikan were and gave the orange juices.

"I'm sorry, Mikan, Ruka and I have to go somewhere else, Natsume, take care of her" she said

He nodded.

"Let's go, Ruka" she said and grabbed his hand, she pulled him quickly to a place where both Mikan and Natsume can't see them.

"What are you going to do?" he asked.

"Watching over them. We must give Natsume some time to think about his own feeling" she told him.

* * *

Mikan and Natsume didn't know what they should talk about. They were in silence. No one talked.

"Natsume" Mikan finally said.

"Huh?" he looked at her.

"Nothing" she said. "I just want to call your name"

"I want to tell you something..." he said.

"What's that about?"

"I... I love you" he said.

"Really??" she said surprisedly. "I do love you too" she said.

"That's good" he said. "Hotaru told me you are going to die. That's why, I think I should at least tell you about what I felt all this time"

_'Hotaru-chan, brilliant!!' she thought_

"Natsume, I'm really sorry" she said

"About what?"

"I'm sorry, we tricked you. I won't die... I'm healthy. That's just a play, so you would tell me your feeling. I don't care whether you love me or not. I just wanted to know. But, I'm really sorry. I didn't know you cared so much about me" she said.

"Polkadot tricked me, you turned to be smart now" he mocked her.

"Sorry" she said, tears started falling down from her eyes. Suddenly, he pulled her.

"That's okay, thank you for making me told you about my feeling, actually I don't know how to tell you. But, you gave me this one chance, thank you" he said.

"Natsume!!" she hugged him tightly.

Then there were two persons who clapped their hands. Ruka and Hotaru. Mikan looked at them

"Thanks Hotaru, you did well" she told her.

"Sorry, Natsume" Hotaru apologized.

"How dare you trick me, Imai!!"

"If I didn't trick you, you won't get any happy ending, silly" she told her coldly.

"Ruka, why do you cooperate with her?" he asked

"She asked me to. But, I agree with her because I know that you like Mikan" Ruka answered.

"Alright guys, time for fighting is over. Let's go to the new theme park!" Mikan said., And then, the four of them went to the theme park with smile on their faces.

**End**

Finish!! After a long time, I finally finished this last chapter, what do you think about this chapter? I felt sorry for Natsume, actually he wanted to scold Mikan or Hotaru, because they tricked him but because of too overjoyed with his feeling, he can't get angry.

Read and submit a review if you want to, I will be happy to receive your review.

Bye...


End file.
